


May I Suggest

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Sherlock December Ficlets 2017 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Sherlock December Ficlets 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock behaves badly, but apologizes nicely.





	May I Suggest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the [Sherlock December Ficlets ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FSherlock_December_Ficlets_2017&t=NjRmODc4ZjE3OGJjNjUzYzg2NWVhY2QzMTRjNDJmOTUwMzdkOTRhMCxabzFVQjBkMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AfMPAp7-tN-90HMCNGHRDOw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmissdaviswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167644180668%2Fsherlock-december-ficlets&m=0) challenge. Each will be its own story, though knowing me a couple may follow an arc of sorts.  
> The prompt used for this entry: Christmas Cards / Candles

John is standing in queue at the post office when his mobile pings a text alert.

_\-- Dimmock texted. Kidnapped child. In over his head, as usual. Join me when done? – SH_

John closes his eyes with a sigh and shakes his head.

_\--You ARE aware I’m standing directly in front you? – JW_

The doctor sends the reply then looks up at the man, currently living up to the first part his _idiot genius_ persona. Sherlock reads the response and blinks. He raises his attention from his mobile meeting John’s eyes, then looks around as though genuinely surprised to find himself standing in queue.

John groans. He knew he had been completely forgotten about once Sherlock popped open his mobile and started texting as they waited. Still, a silent texting Sherlock was better than a bored Sherlock who literally deduced the woman who was in queue in front of them to tears over the quality, or rather the lack thereof, of the gift she had intended to ship to a sibling. Granted John, and going by the wrinkled noses of those also caught in the radius of the cloying scent of the candles, agreed with Sherlock’s assessment of the gift. Still, never one to leave a frayed thread alone when he can pull it, Sherlock then went into a rapid fire rundown of the woman’s recent layoff from her job and her more recent failed relationship before John could shut him up. All resulting in the annoyed doctor explaining to the befuddled detective why it was a bit not good and that Sherlock was paying for the mailing of the stack of colorful holiday envelopes that fell to the floor in her wake after she burst into tears and fled.

John sighs looking at the long queue before them. They were going to be there for a long while at the rate things were going. The mailing of even their own holiday cards and packages will have to wait. The missing child took precedence.

He was turning to leave when he locked eyes with a post worker behind the counter. The doctor smiled warmly at the fuzzy deer antlers with bells on his head and one of those red rubber clown nose covering over his own in holiday spirit. The man smiles, biting his lip realizing he’s caught the handsome doctor’s attention.

_Oh, aren’t you a very cute little Rudy, but can you be a dear, open a window and get us the hell out of this place?_

As if reading his mind the man crooks a finger beckoning him. To be sure, John points to himself and the man’s smile widens as he nods shyly heading towards a window.

“Can you hold my spot, mister? I just want to ask the man over there a question - be right back.” John looks up at an amused Sherlock who has witnessed the silent exchange.

“You sly dog, do hurry up and get us out of here.” Sherlock rolls his eyes. John smirks, balancing the packages carefully as he heads toward the counter.

Sherlock peers up from his mobile watching John flirt shamelessly with the post worker making quick work of processing everything. He can tell the moment the doctor reveals the truth of his relationship status letting the man down gently as he finishes the transactions.

“If I thought for one second that was something serious, _Five Continents Watson_ , there’d be so little of the corpse left, if pieces were ever found, not even Mycroft’s people would be able to identify anything.” Sherlock mutters as they leave, waiting until John takes a couple of steps before adding “And then I’d start in on his.”

“Aw, you say the sweetest things!” John grins, not in the least worried.

A little over a week later John carefully opens an envelope which arrives at Baker Street. The street address itself is correct, but it is addressed specifically to “The Doctor and The Arse”. Inside is a hand written letter. The letter thanks them for the scented candle set which her sister loved though she didn’t buy it. While she did not recall applying for the position, she got a call for an interview which went well and starts her new job in a week. She also thanked them for the beautiful holiday center piece now decorating her dining table. Lastly she thanked them for the holiday cards that mysteriously reached their recipients with postage she knows she did not pay for. It took a couple of days, and their appearing on the news after finding the kidnapped child, to figure out the benefactors of such generosity.

Though unsigned John knows the letter is from the woman Sherlock made cry at the post office. However, out of everything she thanks them for in the letter, the only thing John knows about is the holiday cards. Sherlock had not said a word to him about the rest, but then he wouldn’t.

John walks into the kitchen where Sherlock is testing burn patterns on a cadaver thigh with an acetylene torch.

“Arse, I’m going to need you to put that down.”

Sherlock looks at John confused by the mixed signals in his entrance. He turns off the torch, laying it down carefully, then lifts his safety goggles and waits. John steps to the madman with the generous heart he doesn’t want the world to see, but in small near hidden doses. John places the letter down away from the experiment and slides his hands slowly down Sherlock’s back until he has a firm grip on each cheek and then kisses him soundly.

“Mmmm, not that I am complaining, it is a most wonderful diversion, but I’m guessing that letter is the impetuous for this interlude?” A dark brow lifts amused.

“Just following suggestions…” John hands him the letter and walks away. “There is a suggestion you need to follow as well…”

Sherlock reads through the letter quickly, then grins.

> _Doctor: If the arse has not made you smack him the other way, may I suggest you grab him by his name and give him a good smack?_
> 
> _Arse: You have your good points. After the doctor gives you a good smack, may I suggest you make your best point to him?_
> 
> _Happy Christmas!_

"Doctor, you are going to _love_ the point I have to make." Sherlock removes the goggles altogether and follows John.


End file.
